TE DESEAN SONG FIC
by SAILOR NEMESIS BLACK MOON
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC DE SAILOR MOON Y ONE SHOT BASADO EN LA CANCION DE LUIS MIGUEL Y CON LA PAREJA SERENA/DARIEN, MAYORMENTE PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN, ESPERO Y LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD COMO A MI Y QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLA. PASEN Y LEAN Y LUEGO ME CUENTAN.


HOLA SOY SAILOR NEMESIS Y ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA PUBLICADA, ES UN SONG FIC Y ONE SHOT BASADO EN LA CANCION DE LUIS MIGUEL, "TE DESEAN" Y ES UN SERENA/DARIEN QUE SALIO DE MI LOCA IMAGINACION, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO LO HICE AL ESCRIBIRLO, BESOS A TODAS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS.

pd: SAILOR MOON LE PERTENECE A LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y LA CANCION LE PERTENECE A LUIS MIGUEL, LO QUE SI ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA QUE SALIO DE UNIR LAS DOS COSAS ANTERIORES Y MI IMAGINACION, JAJA

* * *

**TE DESEAN SONG FIC:**

En un apartamento en el centro de la cuidad de Tokio se encuentra una pareja de amantes, ella duerme placidamente abrazada al pecho de su amado, mientras el, también abrazándola por la cintura y la espalda, piensa y reflexiona sobre los acontecimientos que acaban de pasar en esa noche y sonríe para si, al recordar como todo paso y porque ella es la mujer de su vida ahora y lo será siempre, así como él es suyo ahora y siempre.

**_Te desean_**  
**_claro que si que te desean,_**  
**_como yo te deseaba_**  
**_antes de que mía fueras,_**  
**_te desean._**

Piensa y recuerda como hace una horas atrás se dirigía en su auto hacia el hotel más prestigioso de Tokio, donde se llevaría a cabo el baile mas exclusivo e importante de todo el calendario social de la cuidad, un baile en el cuál se daban cita las familias y los personajes más adinerados e importantes de la ciudad y al cual el asistía como representante de su familia claro. Los Chiba eran conocidos por todos, eran los empresarios del sector de salud más grandes de todo Japón y él el doctor Darien Chiba los representaría en aquella fiesta.

Había llegado a la fiesta puntualmente y como era su costumbre, perfectamente vestido para la ocasión, con un smoking negro. Saludó a todos los conocidos que encontró y tomó una copa de champaña que le ofreció uno de los muchos mozos que atendían la fiesta y se dispuso a esperar, hablando con otros hombres de las últimas noticias, y es que todos debían esperar a que llegaran las damas que serían presentadas oficialmente en sociedad en aquella fiesta, de ahí su importancia, claro que él las conocía ya a todas de manera extraoficial, así como a sus familias, pero esa era ciertamente una ocasión especial para él ya que cierta joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules sería presentada esa noche.

De seguro causaría sensación entre los hombres presentes y se robaría todas las miradas y las atenciones de los solteros, para envidia de las demás debutantes, pensó.

**_Te desean_**  
**_claro que sí que te desean_**  
**_quieren invadir tu cuerpo_**  
**_como invade el sol la tierra_**  
**_Te desean_**

Había visto llegar a los padres de la joven, los tsukino, famosos en todo Japón por sus empresas de comunicaciones gráficas y bienes raíces, pero se había quedado pensando, ya que la señora y el señor tsukino venían juntos, ¿quien presentaría a la joven Serena entonces?. Los había saludado he iba a preguntárselos cuando las luces disminuyeron su intensidad y se concentraron en la gran escalera de mármol blanca que daba acceso al salón y una por una fueron presentadas las damas de la noche, hasta que por fin anunciaron a Serena quien sería presentada por su hermano mayor Haruka, allí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta y su razón para asistir a la fiesta, parada en lo alto de la escalera con su hermoso y vaporoso vestido blanco, maquillada suavemente para dejar destacar los ojos azules y peinada con un peinado alto en forma de rosa que era rematado con una tiara de diamantes.

La había visto descender la escalera tomada del brazo de su adorado hermano mayor y como todos los solteros presentes se había quedado embobado con su belleza, luego se había acercado al pie de la escalera para esperar a que todas las damas bailaran con sus acompañantes el vals de presentación y se dio cuenta que no fue el único que noto la belleza de Serena, ya que todos sus conocidos solteros hacían fila para esperar su turno de pedir una pieza con ella y esto lo hizo reír mentalmente

**_Te desean_**  
**_cuando cantas, cuando bailas,_**  
**_cuando tú playeas descalza_**  
**_sobre espuma, sobre arena,_**  
**_cuando cruzas con malicia_**  
**_tu mirada con la vida_**  
**_y yo sé que tú lo sabes porque sé que te das cuenta..._**

Sabia que ella era única y que su corazón tenía dueño, un hombre tan único como ella y que por caballerosidad o tal vez por diversión esperó hasta que ella rechazara gentilmente a todos sus pretendientes, disfrutando de sus caras de decepción al saberse rechazados y no saber porque. Vio desfilar uno tras otro a Jedite, Neflite, Ziocite, Maracay, Diamante, Zafiro, Rubeus y hasta a los hermanos Kou, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, todos queriendo bailar con ella y conquistarla pero todos rechazados de forma gentil con el argumento de ya tengo pareja, gracias. Y claro que la tenía, él, pero eso no iba a decirlo, al menos no esta noche, además porque arruinar la diversión. Pero había algo que le molestaba de todas formas y era el hecho de que todos ellos sin excepción no veían a la verdadera Serena, solo veían a la chica de familia acaudalada a la mujer de cuerpo escultural y perfecto que era objeto de sus más alocadas fantasías

**_Si supieras_**  
**_que eres mucho más que fuego_**  
**_mucho más te desearían_**  
**_pero saben que es un sueño_**  
**_atracar en tu marea,_**  
**_que ME AMAS,_**  
**_Que TE AMO_**  
**_y todos ven que aún, todavía,_**  
**_nos deseamos vida mía._**

Al fin pudo acercarse a ella y pedir su turno para un baile, recibiendo como respuesta un sí desde luego y ya en la pista de baile, la confirmación de que esa noche no bailaría con nadie más que con él. Pieza tras pieza fue pasando la fiesta y luego de bailar un tema lento que era el favorito de los dos, la invitó a salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, ya que sus rivales empezaban a verlo con mala cara por acaparar a la mujer de la noche y ella aceptó encantada, ya que estaba cansada de ser el centro de tanta atención.

**_Te desean_**  
**_de norte a sur, de pie a cabeza_**  
**_no te miran, te devoran,_**  
**_leen tu cuerpo letra a letra..._**  
**_te desean_**

Una vez fuera de la vista de todos, en el jardín, se habían sentado el una banca a contemplar las estrellas y el le había dicho que estaba mas hermosa que los astros del cielo, había cortado una rosa para ella y al entregársela le había entregado su corazón con ella y el deseo de estar siempre juntos y protegerla

**_Te desean, claro que sí que te desean_**  
**_quieren invadir tu cuerpo_**  
**_como invade el sol la tierra_**  
**_Te desean_**

¿Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?, había preguntado recibiendo un rotundo pero tímido sí por respuesta, seguido de un beso tierno pero apasionado, que había contestado de igual forma y lleno de dicha

**_Te desean_**  
**_cuando cantas, cuando bailas,_**  
**_cuando tú playeas descalza_**  
**_sobre espuma, sobre arena,_**  
**_cuando cruzas con malicia_**  
**_tu mirada con la vida_**  
**_y yo sé que tú lo sabes porque sé que te das cuenta..._**

Luego habían ido a reunirse con su familia a una sala privada del hotel para comunicar la noticia a sus seres queridos, recibiendo las felicitaciones de los padres de la joven y la advertencia asesina de su hermano si la hacia sufrir alguna vez, para luego reír y ser abrazado por este, aunque sabía que sus palabras eran verdad, no pensaba ponerlo a prueba.

Horas mas tarde se habían retirado juntos de la fiesta para dar comienzo a una noche de pasión, una de muchas que estaban por venir, pensó feliz y se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo para volver a recordar esa primera noche inolvidable, con el amor de su vida.

**_Si supieras_**  
**_que eres mucho más que fuego_**  
**_mucho más te desearían_**  
**_pero saben que es un sueño_**  
**_atracar en tu marea,_**  
**_que ME AMAS,_**  
**_Que TE AMO_**  
**_y todos ven que aún, todavía,_**  
**_nos deseamos vida mía..._**

**FIN**


End file.
